


Fifty-Two

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Birthdays, Cold, Depression, Gen, Sadness, Silence, Tears, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai





	Fifty-Two

.  


It's so cold here.

The light is grey, soft as frigid mist though I know the sun is shining outside. I gaze out my window, and my fingers in frozen claws pull the blanket closer about my shoulders. Even tucked up into a tight ball, I can't seem to get warm.

I shouldn't be abed still. I ought to get up, move about, smile. Try. Yet it is all I can do to breathe. The tear that gathers to break down my skin is so hot it burns. My throat pains me so.

It should have ended there, on the Mountain's side. I'm only lost now. There's nothing left.

The Shire. Where is the Shire?

From the hallway, voices kept low, but I hear them nonetheless. Worried whispers. Then a sob, and a comforting murmur. Not the birthday you had envisioned for me.

I'm sorry, Sam.

.


End file.
